This application addresses broad Challenge Area (12): Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics Education (STEM), 12-ES-102: Professional development in issues in Environmental Health. Significance: It has been recognized across the country and by the current Education Secretary Arne Duncan at the National Science Teachers Association Conference in March of this year, that there is an urgent need to attain a high level of teacher quality and student competence in the areas of Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics (STEM). Attaining these goals will ensure economic vitality and growth for the nation as a whole and for the State of Michigan in particular through this proposal. The Environmental Health-Based Biotechnology proposal incorporates research-centered environmental health science topics into biotechnology experiences for secondary education teachers. Wayne State University (located in the adversely economically impacted city of Detroit) will provide these professional development opportunities. Investigators: All Investigators on this proposal, Drs. Dereski (Assoc. Prof.), Grueber (Assist. Prof.) and Alozie (Post Doctoral Fellow) are experienced in science teacher education. Drs. Dereski and Alozie have expertise in Environmental/ Environmental Health as well as biotechnology teaching. Dr. Grueber has a particular research interest in teaching and learning in urban classrooms. Nadine Tibbs-Stallworth (Consultant) is the supervisor of high school science for Detroit Public Schools and will be instrumental in teacher recruitment, support and sustainability of the program beyond the granting period. Innovation: This proposal will contribute to the skills of the participating teachers by integrating technology (teacher-developed Internet accessible materials) and current science laboratory skills (biotechnology). Obtaining this knowledge and skill set, will contribute to the teachers'future and continued viability in the local job market. There is also a potential to stimulate and reinforce teacher/student interest in STEM subjects through the utilization of environmental health-based science as an integrative context for learning. Support for all teachers beyond the proposal timeline will occur through a "Virtual Learning Community" developed for teachers-by teachers. Aims of the proposal: Specific Aim 1: Contribute to the development and competency of pre-service STEM teachers through integration of Environmental Health-Based Biotechnology lessons into an existing methods course. Specific Aim 2: Integrate environmental health science research and technology into a STEM-based Summer Institute for Detroit Public School in-service teachers. Specific Aim 3: Provide Sustainability, Assessment and Reporting for the Program a. Provide Teacher Support and Sustainability through a Virtual Learning Community b. Assess teacher/student proposal related STEM activities and their impact through evaluation tools c. Generate comprehensive reports encompassing all elements of the program Methodology: The proposal offers Environmental Health-Based Biotechnology programs in the Detroit area for secondary education pre- and in-service teachers. Individual lessons will be integrated into existing pre- service methods courses in the College of Education at Wayne State University. In addition, two Summer Institutes are planned as graduate courses for Detroit Public School in-service teachers. Lessons will integrate historical, contemporary and emerging issues in Environmental Health into the following areas: The Genetic Code, Genetic Engineering and Proteins, DNA mutations, Applications of Biotechnology, and Current topics in Biotechnology. Sustainability of the program will be through an equipment loan program and a "Virtual Learning Community" developed for teachers-by teachers. Evaluation and economic impact: Evaluation regarding the sustainability of the program, teacher content integration, and teacher/student impact will be carried out through follow up survey data collection. It is anticipated that in-service teachers will report having value added to their school, district, and their own job security by integrating the knowledge and techniques supplied through the proposal. It is further anticipated that the pre-service teachers will incorporate skills obtained from the program into their teaching resume to assist with securing a position in a prospective school district. Additionally, there will be a potential cost savings to DPS resulting from retention of participating teachers with the advanced skills and resources derived from inclusion in the proposal's educational programs. Public Health Relevance: The Environmental Health-Based Biotechnology proposal will offer research-centered professional development to current and future secondary education STEM teachers. This program will promote job creation and sustainability through its ability to increase the understanding of science concepts and skills for teachers and their students in the adversely economically impacted Detroit area. Support of the program beyond the granting period will be fostered through continued availability of the Internet accessible materials and communication through building of a Virtual Learning Community for teachers-by teachers. The Environmental Health-Based Biotechnology proposal will offer research-centered professional development to current and future secondary education STEM teachers. Lessons will integrate historical, contemporary and emerging issues in Environmental Health into biotechnology course work for pre- and in- service teachers through Wayne State University. This program will promote job creation and sustainability through its ability to increase the understanding of science concepts and skills for teachers and their students in the adversely economically impacted Detroit area. Support of the program beyond the granting period will be fostered through continued availability of the Internet accessible materials and communication through building of a Virtual Learning Community for teachers-by teachers.